We're Not Not in Kansas Anymore
We're Not Not in Kansas Anymore is the 11th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ANNIE ENVISIONS LIFE IF SHE HAD STAYED IN KANSAS — Annie (Shenae Grimes) experiences an alternate reality about what life would have been like if she had stayed in Kansas, including being engaged to her high school boyfriend. In the alternate world, Dixon (Tristan Wilds) becomes a massively successful hip hop artist who no longer has contact with his family but heavily relies on his personal assistant, Navid (Michael Steger). Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) is a washed-up actress and Hollywood’s bad girl. Silver is a famous gossip blogger, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is a broke real estate agent, Teddy (Trevor Donovan) has not revealed his true sexual orientation. Liam (Matt Lanter) is a happy college student who seems to have everything going right for once. Plot The episode begins with the whole gang arriving at the hospital where Annie is admitted after being shot. Liam tells them Annie is stable but there is some internal bleeding, hence she is being prepped for surgery. Liam tells the girls everything that happened. Naomi later find out that Max possibly lied to her about going to Iceland. Liam apologizes to Annie for everything and says what’s happened to her is his fault. Annie doesn’t agree and asks him to stop blaming himself. She instead tells him that he would probably have been better off if he hadn’t met her in the first place. She is then rushed to surgery. Next, Annie wakes up on a stage with all the actors dressed in clothes of the characters from Wizard of Oz. One of the guys named Jason who was her high school boyfriend tells her she got hit on the head and fainted. Annie is baffled as to where she is and is told by Jason that she is in Wichita Kansas and has lived there all her life. Annie is terrified as she doesn’t know what’s happening. Later, Annie finds herself in her own bedroom in her new life and is still confused. Jason walks in and tells her that the doctor has said it would take her some time to get her memory back. Annie wakes up the next day and sees that she is still lying in her new bed in her new life, beside Jason. Jason reminds her that they are about to get married in a week. She sees a ring on her finger and freaks out. Annie wants to talk to Dixon and is told by Jason that Dixon has moved to LA and hasn’t been in touch ever since. He gives her his last address from LA and Annie insists she has to meet him. She flies to LA and arrives at the address Jason gave her. There she meets Naomi who doesn’t know her but is a real estate agent and shows her around the house assuming her to be a prospective buyer. Just then Dixon and his cronies enter the house. Navid is one of his cronies. It looks as if Dixon has made it big in LA. He asks Navid to drive Annie out and pretends he doesn’t know her. Naomi tells Annie that dating Adrianna made Dixon famous. Annie is surprised to know that Adrianna is famous too. Adrianna in the meantime is begging Silver who owns a celebrity blog, to not release an embarrassing video of hers on the internet. Silver tells Adrianna that she could get her own gossip show on TV if she releases the video, but Adrianna begs her to reconsider as she is making a comeback and wants nothing to spoil it. “If you really don’t want me to release this, find me something bigger” Silver tells her. She gives Adrianna a deadline of 12 hours before her video goes viral. Annie finds out that Naomi is taking a business course at CU and has a crush on Teddy, who she says is the “biggest catch on campus”. Liam too is a student there. Teddy arrives and flirts with Naomi and Liam who is his friend also joins him. Teddy invites Naomi to a attend party at a club in the night. Naomi tells Annie the club Teddy is talking about is partly owned by Dixon, so he too shall probably be at the party. Liam owes Ty who is also a student at CU, some money. Ty suggests Liam steal some oxy from his stepdad who is a doctor and sell it to Dixon who is looking for some. Liam feels it isn’t right as it would amount to selling drugs, but Ty is insistent and asks Liam to get the oxy to the party at the club in the night. In the night at the club, Dixon performs for the crowd. Liam tells Ty he has “got the stuff”. Silver too is there and is taunting Teddy, telling him that she knows he is gay. Teddy tries to deny it, but looks visibly worried. Annie and Naomi arrive at the club but are told to wait in line to enter. Adrianna arrives and Naomi tries to talk to her to help get them in. Annie tells her that Dixon is her brother and gives her a picture of theirs together as proof. Adrianna asks to borrow the picture and in return gets Annie and Naomi in. Once inside, Adrianna gives Silver the picture of Annie and Dixon together and tells her what Annie told her. Annie tries talking to Dixon but he is in no mood to talk and says he parted ways with the family because of her. Basically, their family didn’t want to move out of Kansas because Annie wanted to pursue her musical career there, hence they didn’t pay attention to what Dixon wanted. Dixon hasn’t forgiven Annie and wants her to go home. Annie reluctantly leaves. On her way out Annie bangs into someone and loses her phone. Liam who is looking for Ty runs into her and offers to help her out. Teddy in private tells Naomi that he is gay, but asks her to be his girlfriend so they can put up a charade in front of his rich family and the world. In return he promises to shower her with expensive gifts. “I’ll do it” says Naomi. Ty is apprehended by a cop at the club, while trying to sell oxy to Navid. Liam tells Annie that he is planning to tell his step dad about the money he owes rather than doing the wrong thing. Just then Ty comes out of the club with the cop. Ty tells the cop that Liam has the oxy on him. The cop frisks Liam and finds the oxy; he too is arrested as a result. Dixon’s photo with Annie goes viral thanks to Silver. Dixon isn’t happy about it as his “street cred” has gone for a toss thanks to the picture, which would mean that his next album would flop. Dixon blames Annie for it. Next day, Silver reads in the news that she is being called “Queen of Mean” for all that she did. Navid on the other hand is still sticking with Dixon, despite him being a, nobody from Kansas. Navid says he likes him better now as he was kind of a “dick” before. Teddy gets Liam out of jail on Annie’s request. Also, Annie gets the whole gang together and tells them she is leaving for Kansas in the night. She tells them all that, she knows each one of them really well, although they might not believe it. She tells each one of them who they are suppose to be, in the life that she knows them from. After her speech Dixon and Annie make up. Naomi tells Teddy she can’t go ahead with their arrangement. Teddy understands. Just then, Max arrives and tells Naomi that someone recommended he meet with her for buying some property. Naomi and Max seem to instantly hit it off. Silver promises Teddy she won’t out him, although she feels he should come out. Annie wakes up in the hospital bed with Liam standing over her. “It’s good to have you back” he tells a relieved looking Annie. Teddy later finds out that Silver forged his signature on the consent form. He isn’t happy about it. Naomi discovers that Max is living with his parents. At the hospital, Annie tells Liam he doesn’t need to feel guilty about anything, as bad things will keep happening because they are a part of life. Liam assures Annie he's doing okay after the kidnapping and leaves. On the way home, Liam suddenly loses his cool and slashes a man's car. Maybe he isn't coping as well as he thought. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Jessica Parker Kennedy as Megan Rose Guest starring :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins :Chris Zylka as Jason Quotes :Navid – Now that you're actually not cool, I kinda like you better. :Annie – I thought if I never moved here I'd never be able to screw up any of your lives :''Naomi – Dixon really does have a white sister from Kansas!'' :''Silver – I am one big story away from getting my own gossip show on TV. It's gonna make TMZ look like Sesame Street'' :''Silver – I was just trying to protect myself'' :''Teddy – Yeah, well you've always been pretty good at that, haven't you'' Trivia * The Dorothy and Oz theme continues. * First mention of Ethan since the season two premiere * Ty Collins was last seen in'' ''One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer, and Jason in Games People Play * The play at the begginning is the Wizard of Oz, and Annie is playing Dorothy * Silver wears the infamous earrings that helped Adrianna realize that Navid was cheating on her when she found one in Navid's room during season 3. * In the alternate world: ** The Wilsons decided not to move to Kansas, leaving Dixon to walk out of the family ** Adrianna is still washed up and barely remembers being friends with Naomi ** Silver has a career with vicious vlogging ** Liam's stepfather was never caught cheating ** Teddy has not come out ** No one was there to support Naomi when Jen stole her money; thus, she is working as a realtor ** Megan mentions that she was talking on the phone to her father which means Dixon would never have had his car accident ** Since Annie was never in Beverly Hills, Adrianna kept her part in Spring Awakening, meaning that she never had sex with Ty so Maisy never existed. Music *Justine by Julia Stone *My Ride by Mingo *Here's To Feeling Free by Nushu *Love The Sinner, Hate The Sin by Elephant Stone *We Go! Go! by The Dirtbags *Free Ride by Tristan Wilds *Watch You by Clinton Sparks ft Pitbull & The Disco Fries *Obey the DJ by Jonathan Bluth *One Touch Too Little by Love Can Do *The Feeling by The Knocks *Duck Duck Goose by Dude Royal *Something For You by Sarabeth Tucek *State I Am In by Sarabeth Tucek *Destroying Me by Vinnie Ferra Pictures 511liam.jpeg 511navid.jpeg 511group.jpeg 511beach.jpeg 511.jpeg 511guys.jpeg Video 9O21O - We're Not Not In Kansas Anymore Preview 90210 5x11 Promo "We're Not Not in Kansas Anymore" (HD) Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5